Some transistors in integrated circuits are typical transistors. Some transistors switch slower than the typical transistors, and are called transistors in the slow corner. Some transistors switch faster than the typical transistors, and are called transistors in the fast corner.
In a memory array, various power switches or transistors are placed at input-output (IO) circuits and at decoder circuits in the row or X direction of the memory array. During a wake up time of the memory array, particularly at high operational voltage values and/or when the transistors are in the fast corner, many transistors are turned on all together in a short period of time, which causes a large wake up current.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.